freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chevalier
The Chevalier (シュヴァリエ Shuvarie) is a supranational military organization dedicated to fighting the Nova. Background The Chevalier was founded in 2018 with the warning provided by Maria Lancelot. It is composed of many countries united in their mission to defend humanity against the invading Nova. With the help of Gengo Aoi, it developed the Pandora, Limiter, and Stigmata to effectively combat the Nova, as well as being the founder of the Genetics academies. After graduating from a Genetics Academy, Pandora can choose to become active duty Chevalier and continue service, become an instructor at an academy, or retire from the military all together. The organization itself is a military and political entity that makes important decisions regarding the Pandora project. The Chevalier has worldwide influence, shown when they were able to tarnish the reputation of the Mably Corporation. It's power is uncontested, as it is considered the only hope humanity has in the face of the Nova threat. Despite this, they are very concerned with public approval and support, to the point they will spend large sums of money and man power to appease the public's concerns. The L. Bridget family has been deeply involved in the Chevalier since its founding. The symbol of the Chevalier is a four-pointed star. Facilities Grand Canyon Base The Chevalier's base located at the Grand Canyon serves as its headquarters. High-ranking members of the Chevalier gather at this base to discuss important matters and make vital decisions. This base was first featured in the 10th Nova Clash Arc. It appears again in the Valkyrie Introduction Arc and the Busters Arc. Alaska Base Located in a remote area of Alaska, the Alaska Base features both luxurious facilities, capable of not only housing Chevalier Forces but Genetic students as well, and well-equipped laboratories. It houses the Photon Generator - Solar Furnace which is the base's primary source of power. The E-Pandora Project occurred in this base. In the anime, Alaska Base was said to have once been a hotel and is covered by a partially open dome with an Oil Depot nearby. The Alaska Base is the main setting of the E-Pandora Project Arc, E-Pandora Rebellion Arc and the 11th Nova Clash Arc. Genetics Academies These academies are built worldwide and are under the control of the Chevalier. The academies recruit, train, and monitor Pandora and Limiters for possible future service and recruitment into the Chevalier. Pandora in their 4th Year at Genetics become interns to the Chevalier. West Genetics in Japan is the main setting of the series. Story Freezing: Zero Kazuha Aoi Arc In 2022, four years after its founding, the Chevalier is dominated by the L. Bridget Family. After discussions with Gengo Aoi, the Pandora Project is slated for development. In 2060, the Chevalier endorse an anti-Nova training simulator built by Seiga Heavy Industries, despite Gengo Aoi inventing a cheaper and more effective model. Howard L. Bridget secretly arranges funding for Gengo's simulator as a result. Lab 13 Arc In 2023, Gengo Aoi leads Lab 13 in its mission to produce a counter-measure to the Nova threat. However when one of the test subjects escape, the council grows suspicious of Gengo's intentions and order him to retrieve it at all costs. When Gengo takes too long, the council sends a covert kill-squad to capture Unit 005 and eliminate any witnesses, despite opposition from Alfred Hughes. The mission ends in a Pyrrhic victory, as the test subject is returned to Lab 13 and all witnesses killed, although the entire squad is massacred as a result by 005. Warriors of Valhalla Arc In 2063, the Chevalier increase research into the Heroic Stigmata, despite opposition from Gengo Aoi, who refuses to hand over his granddaughter's corpse. Tibet Arc When rumors reach the Chevalier that women are being born with naturally occurring Stigmata, the council dispatches Jong-soo and Yuuta Ono to investigate. They travel to Tibet with orders to oberserve and if needed provide aid. Freezing 10th Nova Clash Arc At the onset of the 10th Nova Clash, the Chevalier are caught off guard when instead of the usual single Nova incursion, there are four. When they question Gengo Aoi on the matter, he replies that the Nova are evolving beyond their imaginations. E-Pandora Project Arc Following the events of the 10th Nova Clash, the Chevalier voted to authorize the E-Pandora Project, despite Gengo Aoi's opposition to the plan. They set up the project at Alaska Base and invited top Pandora from Genetics academies worldwide to attend and help. The E-Pandora Project was in secret a distraction to placate the public in order for Chevalier to have more time to come up with an actual plan to increase the number of available Pandora. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc The Chevalier assigns Marks Spencer as the supervisor for the E-Pandora Project. When Spencer and his adviser's plan backfire and sparks the E-Pandora to rebel, the L. Bridget family takes action before the Chevalier and sends a task-force of Chevalier Pandora, including such as Holly Rose, Louis L. Bridget, Su-Na Lee, and Gengo Aoi to assess the situation and take any measures necessary to restore order to the Alaska Base. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Once the 11th Nova Clash is ended, the Chevalier blames Marks Spencer and Scarlett Ohara for the failure of the E-Pandora Project. Chevalier Commander Radox Phantomheim resigns in shame due to his support of the now disastrous E-Pandora Project. Despite these steps to save face in the wake of public criticism, it is noted that the Chevalier's reputation is irreparably damaged as a result of the clash. Alfred Hughes is elected to succeed Radox as Chevalier Commander. Gengo Aoi steps forward with his own personal plan, the Valkyrie Project. The Chevalier give the green light to the project. Busters Arc After the conclusion of the 12th Nova Clash, the Chevalier have Gengo Aoi brought in for questioning. They demand an explanation as to why he had kept the Legendary Pandora a secret, and remind him that all Stigmata technology must be shared world wide. He placates them and convinces them that he was simply waiting for more time to be sure his experiment would succeed. For the moment, the committee accepts his excuses. Later, members of the committee speculate what Gengo's true plan is, and are frightened that he means to create his own organization to fight the Nova. They agree that action must be taken against him before he renders the entire Chevalier organization obsolete. Chief Alfred Hughes, long time associate of Gengo, advocates a more placid approach and wishes to give the doctor more time before demanding that he hand over his data. Certain elements of the committee take matters into their own hands however, and contact former Chevalier Commander Radox Phantomheim. They ask him to covertly assassinate Gengo Aoi and agree to provide any materials needed to get the job done. They also however, promise to admit no connection to any of it should the plan fail. Radox agrees to assassinate the doctor. Exit Revenant Arc Following the failure of Operation Cat Killer and the outbreak of the Chevalier Civil War, Radox returns to the Grand Canyon to hold a meeting to discuss the threat posed by Gengo Aoi. Various members argue that West Genetics has hidden information from the Chevalier, a clear act of treason. Another official counters that assuming such is too much and asks what Gengo would achieve by fighting with the world. The first official angrily counters that Gengo had always been hostile towards the Chevalier. A third official points out that when it comes to Anti-Nova defenses, Gengo has always held most of the real power. The discussion is interrupted by Radox, who points out Gengo's crimes and decides that he must be eliminated at all costs. After receiving leaked information from West Genetics that Gengo's forces are vulnerable, the Chevalier decide to launch a full-scale attack. They dispatch the European and Asian Armies in a naval battle group to defeat Gengo's forces in Japan. Notable Members Head Staff *Alfred Hughes - Commander-in-chief of the Chevalier (formerly; ousted) *Radox Phantomheim - Commander-in-chief of the Chevalier *Marks Spencer – Under-secretary of the Chevalier (formerly; incarcerated) *Gengo Aoi – Chief scientist of the Chevalier; Head Nova specialist (formerly; rebelled) *Scarlett Ohara – Chief researcher of the E-Pandora Project (formerly; defected) *Howard L. Bridget - Top Financier of the Chevalier Officers *Kouichirou Sasagami - Chevalier Commander and Regional Operator of Japan *Leonard Schweitzer - Chevalier Colonel assigned to West Genetics; Vice-Principal of the Academy *Sister Margaret - Headmistress of West Genetics (formerly; defected) Chevalier Pandora *Isabella Lucas - First Lieutenant; Buster *Su-Na Lee – First Lieutenant; Strongest active-duty Pandora of the Chevalier (formerly; rebelled) *Magellan - First Lieutenant; Assigned to the Alaska Base *Hilda - First Lieutenant; Instructor at a Pandora Training Camp *Claugel - Second Lieutenant; Assigned to the Alaska Base *Park Se-Mi - Second Lieutenant; Instructor at a Pandora Training Camp *Barret Osbourne - Lieutenant; Assigned to the Alaska Base *Remington - Lieutenant; Assigned to the Alaska Base *Annie - Rank unknown; Assigned to the Alaska Base *Linda - Rank unknown; Assigned to the Alaska Base *Merith - Rank unknown; Instructor at a Pandora Training Camp *Kate Avelli - Rank unknown; U. S. Chevalier Pandora *Cynthia Ruth - Rank unknown; U. S. Chevalier Pandora *Allen - Rank unknown; One of the Top-10 ranked active-duty Pandora *Rinda - Rank unknown; One of the Top-10 ranked active-duty Pandora *Yu-Mi Kim - Captain; Instructor at West Genetics (defected) *Elize Schmitz - Doctor at West Genetics (defected) Chevalier Limiter *Bentley - Assigned to the Alaska Base Pandora Interns *Milena Marius - 4th Year Pandora from East Genetics *Aileen Barnett - 4th Year Pandora from West Genetics *Shikouin Sakurako - 4th Year Pandora from West Genetics Other *Yuuta Ono - Field agent (deceased) *Jong-soo - Field agent (presumed deceased) Trivia *Chevalier is the French word for "Knight". *In a conversation between Gengo Aoi and Alfred Hughes, it is speculated that many countries that are members of Chevalier are planning to compose their military of Pandora soldiers once the Nova threat has been neutralized. Category:Groups Category:Chevalier